A Perfect Birthday Gift
by viridianaln9
Summary: Diana works as the manager of none other than the Undertaker himself and is the closest friend that she has. Undertaker knows that Diana cares from someone in the locker room and knows that he cares for her too, so he is going to get the help of a really good cupid to get her what she wants. John Cena X OC. Dedicated to Cena's baby girl.


**A Perfect Birthday Gift **

Summary: **Diana works as the manager of none other than the Undertaker himself and is the closest friend that she has. Undertaker knows that Diana cares from someone in the locker room and knows that he cares for her too, so he is going to get the help of a really good cupid to get her what she wants. One-shot John Cena X OC. **

Note: **Okay so this is a Birthday Fic dedicated to Cena's baby doll. I hope you like it. The OC Diana belongs to her. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or Diana.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio**

**Name:** Diana Rose Smith

**Height:** 5'1

**Eye/Color:** Hazel/ Light Brown

**Description:** Diana is skinny with the curves in the right places, her hair is long and straight with highlights, she has a natural tan and wears glasses but most of the time she wears her contacts.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Perfect Birthday Gift **

Undertaker looked at his manager sitting in his couch on his locker room. She was reading the new WWE Magazine and that was her focused. Diana had been with him for almost two years working as his new manager but she had been his friend longer than that.

"Diana." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"Your birthday is coming soon." He said with a smile.

"Mark you know I don't celebrate my birthday." Diana said. A lot of the times her birthday only brought her terrible memories.

"Maybe this year will be different." Undertaker said and went to sit next to her.

"Naw, Mark I told you before it never changes." Diana said.

"Why must you continue to let that bother you?" Undertaker told her.

"Mark, you know how my childhood was." Diana said. She could still remember some of the beatings from her parents. Not only that but the changes of home after she was sent into the foster care system and sometimes she wondered if the beating had been better.

"Don't you think it's time we see past your childhood and look toward something else?" Undertaker told her. Diana looked at him, she knew he meant the best and maybe he was right.

"I guess you're right, but I really don't know what I want for my birthday." Diana said.

"Well think about it and I want an answer by tonight's end of Monday Night Raw." Taker told her.

"Alright." She said.

"No go get ready for our match." He told her.

Diana got up and went to the other room so she could change in peace. Her outfit was not like the Undertaker. According to everyone she was supposed to be his opposite the light to his darkness. She put on her contact on because she knew not to go out there with her glasses. She wore white tights with silver undertaker crosses on the sides. Her halter top was a mid-drift and she wore a small coat on top of that that reached her knees.

"Okay, well let's go." She said. She noticed that Mark was nowhere to be found. "I hate it when he does that." She hissed.

She walked the hallway and began to think, what she would want for her birthday, a book, flowers, new clothes, maybe a new computer. But there were things she could get for herself. She really didn't know what she would want.

"I still have to the end of the show." She said out loud.

"Have what till the end of the show." Diana jumped at the deep voice and turned around to see the blue eyes of John Cena looking at her.

"Oh, hi John." She said and looked somewhere hoping a lot that she wasn't blushing.

"Hello Diana." John said. He had to smirk at her blush it wasn't every day that he got a reaction out of Diana of all people. He thought she was really beautiful but he never got the time to talk to her, since the Deadman was always in her shadow. He saw her in the hallway and thought it was the perfect time to talk to her.

"What did you ask?" Diana said.

"I asked; what did you have? until the end of the show." John said.

"Oh." Diana. "Well you see Undertaker wants to give me a gift for my birthday but I have no idea what I want and he gave me till the end of tonight's show to tell him."

"Right, so what would you like?" John said.

"I have no idea." Diana said.

"You must want something." John said. hey if she was going to be accepting gifts after the last surprise birthday party where one of the guys found her mother and Diana practically ran out of the place in tears, not their most finest of moments when it came to birthdays and no one dared make another party for her. Not after the lecture they got from the Deadman himself.

"That's kind of the problem I don't really want anything." Diana said.

"Well you'll come up with something." John said. "Good luck in your match." He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. He walked away and if he would have turned around he would have seen Diana touching her cheek blushing before walking to the gorilla.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Undertaker w/ Diana vs. Ryback _

"**This match should be big."** King said.

"**Of course, but do you think that Ryback is ready to face the Deadman?"** Cole asked.

"**Well if he is not than he better be."** King said.

Ryback was the first to come out and he was received with mix reaction. He waited in the ring for his opponent.

"**Ryback looks focus."** Cole said. The bell toll came out and everyone in the arena erupted in cheers. Diana came out first because it was her job before Undertaker came out more creepily.

"**Undertaker looks ready to clean house."** King said.

Undertaker go there and he looked at Ryback. The ref rang the bell and it began. They went into a grapple hold and Ryback got Taker into a supplex. He was all hyped up and marching around the ring. Taker got up to the cheers of the crowd and Taker took him down with a few clotheslines.

"**Woo look at the Deadman go."** King said.

Taker got Ryback on the turnbuckle and he charged toward him, but Ryback moved and Undertaker hit the pole. Diana looked at Taker. She began to smack the mat so he could get back on focus. Taker turned and Ryback got him in a side-slam and went for a pin.

1…2…and the Taker kicked out. Ryback smacked the ground and got Taker by the head so he could get him up. He got Undertaker up in the air.

"**Look at the strength."** Cole said. Undertaker began to hit him with his fist and Ryback put him down. Undertaker went at him a few more times and he had him in the turnbuckles again.

"**We are seeing one of the pure strikers in the WWE."** King said. Undertaker grabbed Ryback and did Old School on him. He was getting ready and when Ryback was back up Undertaker grabbed him and got him ready for a Tombstone Pile-driver. He went for the pin.

1…2…3…and the match was over. Diana got into the ring and got behind Taker as the lights went down.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage- After the Show _

Diana was putting her things in the back of Mark's car before he said anything.

"So, what do you want?"

"Honestly Mark I have no idea." Diana told him. She looked up and saw John walk up to his car that was next to theirs. John turned to look at her.

"Hey Diana."

"Hi John." She said. Mark felt like a third wheel. But things were already working in his head. He knew exactly what to get Diana. He wondered if someone would help him with it.

"Let's go Mark." Diana said.

"Yes." He said.

#

_Later In The Night _

Undertaker walked in the hotel's hallway looking for the room that would in a way make Diana's birthday wish a reality even if she didn't know she was going to get it. He found the room and knocked on it.

"Taker?" Triple H said.

"I need to speak to you." Undertaker said.

"Sure come on in." Triple H told him.

Undertaker got in the room and sat down on the couch. Triple H closed his door and went to sit down in-front of the big man.

"Alright, what's up?" he said.

"I need to talk to you about Diana." Taker said.

"Why is she okay, did something happen?" Hunter asked. Diana was one of his closest friends so he was worried.

"Nothing like that I have talked her into celebrating her birthday." Taker said and Hunter raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously." Hunter said. "I thought she hates to celebrate them I mean she practically banged us in the head to make the point across."

"Yes, I made her change her mind not a party just to accept a gift."

"Oh, cool so what did she asked for?" Hunter asked.

"That's the problem she has asked me for nothing, she told me she has no idea." Taker told him. Hunter looked at Undertaker and he seemed to have that sneaky look.

"But you do?" Hunter said.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"You can't exactly wrap him in a box." Taker said.

"Him, who him?" Hunter asked.

"I've noticed and probably so have you that someone cares for Diana." Taker said.

"You mean Cena." Hunter said.

"Exactly." Taker said.

"What do you have in mind?" Hunter said.

"I was thinking you would think of something." Taker said.

"Alright I think I have something." Hunter said. "But I have to use your brother for it."

"I'll ask." Taker said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Diana's Birthday- Monday Night Raw _

Diana walked the backstage area and she hadn't heard anything from no one. So far her birthday was going great and that was saying something. The show had gone great as well and she had been in the Divas Royal Rumble and she won getting a shot for the Divas Championship. She had to say that was the biggest birthday present she got in the whole night.

Kane came and picked her up.

"Hey." She said. She began to kick and move around but Kane wasn't letting her go. Okay she had to stay a bit calm Kane could not have gone insane now, the anger management could not have juts made him snap. Could it.

"Kane can you please let me down."

"No." he said.

"Please." She said.

They arrived to the boiler room and she was freaking out, not way there was no way he was going to be putting her in there. She began to trash more and Kane held her firmly. He opened the door to the boiler room and dropped her a bit not too gently on the ground. She was about to get up but the door was closed. She tried to open it and it was locked.

"Kane open the door right now." She said. Okay so this was not the best birthday.

"Uh…" she looked around to see someone on the floor. She bent down to see who it was but the place was to dark.

"Hello." She said she touched the body and could tell it was a male because he had muscles all around. John got up and touched his head. The last thing he remembered was Triple H swinging his sledgehammer and he saw black. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He felt someone touched him and he grasped their wrist. He heard the gasp.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"John." Diana said.

"Diana." John said he knew that voice anywhere.

"How did you get here?" Diana asked.

"Hunter hit me with his sledgehammer." John said.

"Oh, where's the bump." She said. He cradled her hand and made her touched the front of his forehead, Diana was really thankful for the darkness so he wouldn't see the blush that was in her face. She touched it and he hissed.

"There it is." He told her

"Oh, John I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." He told her.

"I know it's just that I feel bad that this happened." Diana said. "I also wonder why we are stuck in the boiler room."

"I have no idea, but I do like it." John said.

"What?" she said.

"Diana I need to tell you something." John said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I really like you." He said and Dian blushed.

'Really?" she said.

"Yeah, I've wanted to ask you out but I never get the chance and well now stuck in the boiler room well it may not be the most romantic but it is perfect." John told her.

"Oh, well I like you too." she told him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I just didn't think you looked at me that way." She told him.

"Well I do." he told her. He cupped her cheek and leaned forward until their lips touched into the sweetest kiss ever. Diana held on to his shoulders before he got the kiss to go a little deeper. When they stopped Diana was almost in his lap.

"Oh and before I forget Happy Birthday." He told her.

"Thanks" they were going to kiss again when someone opened the door.

"Great, so Diana did you like your birthday present?" Hunter asked. Diana and John looked at each other.

"What?" they both said.

"We've noticed you guys have been dancing around, and Diana didn't know what she wanted for her birthday what better gift than being trapped with the guy she likes." Hunter said.

Diana tried to be mad, but she couldn't. John helped her up and he still had a smile on his face.

"Well I guess I don't mind being a birthday present." John said and kissed her hand. "Why don't you go change so we can go celebrate." He told her.

"Okay." She said.

As she was gone John was cornered by Taker and Hunter.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"We just want to give you some words of advice." Taker said.

"Yeah, don't think that because we helped you get with Diana, we won't keep an eye on you." Hunter said.

"Meaning?" John said.

"Meaning you hurt her and you will Rest in Peace." Taker said.

"Got it." John said and walked away to go get Diana.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Okay that is the end of this one shot Cena's baby doll I hope you like it and enjoyed it as much as I loved to make it and Happy Birthday again I hope you spent a great day today. For the others that read hope you guys like it too.**


End file.
